Drabble prompts
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Based on prompts on TMB. 100 words a chapter. One theme a chapter. All about Rae and Garfield/Beast Boy.
1. conversation

"What do you want Garfield?"

"I love you Rae."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I am an empath."

"Oh. Why haven't you said anything."

"I didn't know you wanted a comment on it."

"I thought you knew everything."

"I read emotions, not minds. Thou in your case it's a bit easier since your so daft."

"Hey. Not nice."

"I just call them as I see them."

"But Rae?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you."


	2. where is it?

"Where is it?"

I usually have my room spotless, but now it's useless. I have to find it. How could I lose it so fast? I will never be able to face him again. Never. I hear a knock and Garfield enters.

"Wow. You're room looks worse than mine."

"What?"

He pulles it out of his pocked and I jump over the piles and grabb it before kissing him gratefully.

"You know you could have just said no."

Then he grins and slips it back on.


	3. confusion

_I don't love her..._

She hadn't ment to read it, but it was just lying there in plain sight. Raven looked down on the paper again. It was his handwriting. He didn't love her? It didn't make sense. Not counting what they shared, she felt love from him. Could it be love for someone else? Someone he was waiting for while being with her? Could he be just using her because he didn't want to be alone? She felt a warm breath in her ear.

"Just so you know, it's about Terra."


	4. jealusy

She was smiling to him. She was leaning over the table and close to him. She laughed. She laughed at something stupid he said. My blood is rushing through my body making it ace and I can hear the animals complain. She's mine. She is mine. SHE IS MINE. She's not suppose to smile to him. She's not suppose to lean close to him. She's not suppose to laugh at him. She is mine. She looks up and straight at me. No, she's not mine. I'm hers. I will always be hers, no matter who she smiles to.


	5. hunger

She had woken up hungry, not surprising considering she hadn't eaten a lot of the dinner Kori had prepared earlier. She had slipped down the hallway on naked feet, being careful not to wake anyone, just to meet a fellow midnight snacker. He looked up and only grinned and padded the chair next to him. Raven made herself a sandwich before sitting on the other side of the table. She ignored him as he moved, one chair at the time, closer to her until he was next to her. Who had known midnight hunger could be so wonderful?


	6. apathy

"Gar get off your lazy butt and do something."

"But I don't wana."

Raven tried to pull him off the sofa, but she didn't manage to move him. She sighed and let go. She huffed and looked down at Garfield who stared out into space.

"You should be careful not to turn completely apathetic."

"And why is that?"

"Apathy means a lack of emotions. Not just being lazy, but not not feeling. Not caring about anyone. Not loving me."

He looked up.

"So what?"


	7. restless

**A/N: I've written a series called Logan. About Raven and Beast Boy/Garfield and their child Logan. When I got the word restless in the prompt I was taken back to when I wrote that story, and I couldn't help using her for this story. But other that that is this a usual prompt and is 100 words, not counting this.**

Logan ran from one side of the room to the other.

"Be careful not to break anything."

"I won't."

Then she started to run back and fourth again. S_he's really your kid Gar. _Then a loud bang could be heard from the kitchen. Raven got to her feet as Logan apeared with a pan in each hand.

"I'm going to play drummer on the roof."

Then she turned and ran out of the room. Raven started to run after her.

"Logan, Logan wait."


	8. predatory

He was a lion, a shark, a snake. He was all the predators in the animal kingdom, and she was his prey. She, who had been stupid enough to fall asleep on the sofa in the common room. He used the instincts that came natural to him and crept closer to her. Softly over the floor. Quickly around the couch. Hovering over her like an eagle. He was the predator, she was his prey and he would collect his prize. He swooped down and pressed his lips against hers. He was the predator and she was the pray.


	9. Quizzical

Quizzical an adjective that can mean comically, mild teasing or disbelief. His actions had been quizzical. Her remark had been quizzical. His re-remark to her had been... stupid. She had turned and started to leave. Then he had run after her, turned her around and kissed her. Neither of these actions were quizzical. The look on her face had been quizzical. But not his. He just kissed her, before letting her go and looking away while scratching the back of his head. Neither of these actions quizzical. The look on his face when she had kissed him thou...


	10. Interruption

His lips against mine, and I can barley keep my happiness under control. Can I be so happy? Me, the child of Trigon. The daughter of evil. Being kissed, being loved, by someone as wonderful as Gar. His cellphone.

«Terra?»

I can't breath. Happy? Me? Of course not.

«I have to go, bye.»

He turns it off, before throwing the cellphone out the window. Then he turns back to me.

«That girl really has the worst timing. Now, where were we?»

His lips against mine again.


	11. flowerpot

"Rae, I'm really, really sorry."

I just stand there, staring at him. I know I shouldn't let anger take control, but I don't want to subdue it quite yet. I want him to be really sorry first. I want him to pay for what he has done. Without me knowing it, my powers grab one of the flowerpots standing against the wall and hurl it at him. He ducks and it smashes against the rock. Okay, it's time to subdue them, to get anger under control. No one gets to claim I'm being harmfull to flowerpots.


	12. Ominous

Raven woke up with a silent scream. Terrified she walked over to the window where the red marks glowed in the light of the moon. She knew what it ment. She knew too well what they were telling her, taunting her. What the dream had been a warning about. She looked over at the man still snoring in the bed before her hand gently caressed her stomach. Despite she knew that she was wrong she could swear she could feel it, the proof of his love for her, with her still red marked hands.

"Oh Azar."


End file.
